The present invention relates to the field of light-emitting device technology, specifically to a fluttering-flame simulation device.
With the continuous development of society, people's quantity of life has been improved continuously. In pursuit of excellent quality of life, the requirements for indoor environment are more and more critical. People often light candles, so as to create a comfortable and elegant living atmosphere. However, due to human negligence, a lit traditional candle may result in a fire by igniting inflammables, having some security risks and also causing environmental pollution. Besides, the candle is hot in the burning process and cannot be touched directly, otherwise it is easy to get burnt by the wax liquid or flame. Moreover, the service life of the candle is very short, and cannot last long in burning. Therefore, there have emerged electronic flash candles, electronic candles, simulation candles and other electronic light-emitting devices.
For example, in a Chinese patent No. 201010211402.8 entitled “Electronic Light-Emitting Device Imitating Real Fire and Method Thereof for Imitating Real Fire”, the electronic light-emitting device comprises a shell, a flame sheet, a light-emitting element and a swing mechanism, the flame sheet being mounted at the top of the shell by a wire-shaped rod going through a through hole in the center of the flame sheet, the swing mechanism being able to exert a force on the flame sheet to make it shake or swing. The light-emitting portion of such an electronic light-emitting device tries to imitate the light-emitting form of the candle, simulating its light flashing, flickering and other features. However, the flame sheet of this device has poor fidelity and fluttering sensation, and is hard to cooperate with the projected light after shaking, much different from the real flame of the real lit candle, with the visual experience still unreal.